Brothers Grim: 2026 Olympics
2k52 - Sunday, July 16, 2006, 4:08 PM ------------------------------------- 2026 Olympics - Brothers Grim and some Fulcrum on Reflector action. Olympic Stadium Contents: Sunstreaker Combat Pit 1, Combat Pit 2, Combat Pit 3, Combat Pit 4, Commentator's Booth, Olympics Combat Round Tracker, Race Track 2.0, Terran private box, and The stands Obvious exits: South leads to Last Chance Alley. East leads to PGI Office Block. West leads to Monacus Highrise Hotel. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum settles for ignoring the tiny fists pummeling him from various angles, his neural-feedback buffers softening most of the blows to mere dull thuds. Concentrating on the component with the cannon, Fulcrum swings his sickle around, the blade now an optic searing white, far hotter than on the previous pass as he drives it towards Reflector's shoulder. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum strikes Reflector with Burning Sickle . From Combat Pit 3, Starscream sighs, "Another boring little smash, but at least it was a bit more entertaining." he looks to his drink, "That damn dog! GET OVER HERE!" he grabs Fluffy by his scruff, "Animal creatures do not have ADD! Now pay attention and refill my drinks!" "Fulcrum responds with....another Sickle move. But this one strikes. I wonder, where on Earth or Cybertron did he get the idea for a friggin sickle? That's actually pretty neat. It's not as cool as my null ray, but definitely neat." From Combat Pit 3, Reflector turns his heads to look at the sickle buried in his shoulder, face twitching between pain and non-expression. The dented component on the ground has no problem with displaying how much that hurts in his expression. With an awkward flick of his wrists, the cannon vanishes into subspace from whence it came, and Reflector drops to the ground and off the sickle. He makes a mental note to get boot-knives as the component behind Fulcrum snap-kicks at one of his ailerons. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector strikes Fulcrum with Snap-Kick. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum winces as the kick wrenches the aileron on its hinges, twisting it out of shape. But Fulcrum is nothing if not relentless, willing himself not to be distracted, keeping his focus on the component in front of him as the smaller mech drops to the ground. "I see you've taken my advise" he intones, raising one foot and slamming it down towards the component's head. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his And STAY down! attack. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream yawns, "Reflector continues to get his aft kicked in. Why, you ask? Because the best he can do is throw out snap kicks and punches. How boring is that? Why did he even enter if he has no oomph? Fulcrum, while a strange bird...what is with that beard? Has had flash, he is clearly winning. Reflector hits with his pathetic snap kick and is responded to by...missing Reflector. Well, at least it will continue to drag on a bit longer. If anyone is managing to be entertained by this, that is, they will be pleased." From Combat Pit 3, Reflector rolls out of the way of the stomp, then jumps back to his feet. "Bad advice is meant to be abused." He grins a bit, lubricant leaking down his arm and chest. "And-" He raises his voice. "If that hologram gets replaced by someone equally obnoxious but at least easy on the optics, such as Skywarp- Well, I'm sure no one would complain." The component behind Fulcrum grabs at Fulcrum's aileron and tries to give it a good wrench. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector strikes Fulcrum with Aileron Tug. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum's aileron comes off with the sound of twisting metal.. or is that the sound of Fulcrum grinding his teeth. "Grrah!" he growls, losing patience with attempting to focus on one of the components at once, using the momentum of his spin to accelerate his hammer, the sledge whistling as it flies through the air at Reflector. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his Home Run! attack. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector eeps and leaps higher into the air over Fulcrum's hammer-swing. He clutches his newly-won aileron piece, then frowns. Okay, he got the Seeker's aileron. What the frell is he supposed to do with it now? A pause, and the component with the cut up shoulder ambles back a bit and helps the other component to his feet. Ah-ha! Reflector slaps at Fulcrum's face with the torn edge of the aileron. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector strikes Fulcrum with Adding Insult to Injury?. From Combat Pit 3, Starcream seems to be getting a bit slurred and drunk in his speech, "Welllls, it sheems that Fulcrum cannot connect to take Reflector down after he gets nailed by ze lame camzera. Vill this fight continues? Letsss see. FLuffies! Get me a nother drink!" From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum seems to be getting angry. Perhaps it's because fighting two mechs at once is quite difficult, or perhaps he has a thing about midgets. Either way, the Blacksmith's optics flash white as he raises one arm to shield his face, the torn metal leaving gougues in his forearm. Discarding his hammer into subsapce, Fulcrum lashes out with one hand in an attempt to grab the floating component's leg and smash him back down to earth. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his Get down from there attack. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream shakes his head, "Another failure by the Fulcrums. But can the lame camera...yes, as you can tell, I really don't like him. Never did like tattletales....can he capitalize? We'll see..." Sideswipe meanders into the event center of the olympics proper, sporting a large cannister of something in one hand and a ragged chem-wipe in the other. Not to mention a streak of black along a side and some green to match on the other. With a merry smirk, he's heading for the stands so he can do something about showing some support. But he pauses, upon seeing who exactly is in the arena, "Slag, nothin' fun in watchin' cons slap on eachother.. Why'd I leave th' bar again?" Half hearted wipe at the streaks of other paint on his side, "Feh, who cares." From Combat Pit 3, Reflector dodges the Seeker's grab, chuckling a bit. He gestures with the torn aileron as he talks, "Tsk, tsk. Nice bit of blocking, but it still tore you up some. Why put the hammer away?" Behind Fulcrum, the two rather-broken camera components glance at each other then ghost towards the Seeker. Then the one with the smashed viewfinder charges forward and executes a jump-kick aimed for the center of one of the Seeker's wings. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum is knocked forward, but only slightly dented by the kick, now focused on the taunting, airborne component. "To do /this/" he grinds, activating his own anti-gravs and driving himself towards Reflector, sickle held low at his side in both hands, aiming to slice his opponent as he flies past. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his Burning Sickle attack. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream seems baffled, sobering up a bit. "Since when did this become strike out alley? Fulcrum can't seem to hit the broadside of a barn. They really stopped improving seekers in my absence, didn't they? He shouldn't even have an ISSUE with taking out Reflector. Reflector is one of the biggest pus..." Fluffy barks, "Right. Reflector will now pathetically attempt to counter." Yellow and grey arms cross across a broad yellow chest as Sunstreaker spots who just entered the stands near him. The Autobot's golden-red optics flash as he recognizes his 'twin', although he probably wouldn't want to admit that the shambling, slurring and stained bot is any relation to him at all. With a frown he turns his head away from the Red one, and stares out into the combat pit featuring today's 'excitement'. Without taking his eyes off of the fight below, he calls out to Sideswipe. "You know, you look about as bad as those two down there bro." Finally he regards his brother again, "Rough night?" From Combat Pit 3, Reflector drops under Fulcrum's sickle-swing down to the face-level with the Seeker's knees. He grins a bit and drops all the way to the ground of the arena, while the component with the smashed viewfinder darts up after Fulcrum. He grabs at the Seeker's other aileron - hey, if it worked once, it just might work again. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector strikes Fulcrum with Aileron Tug. Vortex has arrived. From Combat Pit 3, ARRRG. Reflector is becoming SUPER annoying, Spinning in mid air, Fulcrum's flight becomes erratic as his other aileron is ripped off. Fine! If that's the way Reflector wants to play it. Looking down at the component that dropped to evade his strike, Fulcrum raises his sickle over his head in both hands and cuts his anti-gravs, swinging his burning blade in a huge overhead arc as he drops like a stone towards the arena floor. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his Burning Sickle attack. Sideswipe huhs, looking over before optics narrow. The usual brilliant blue hue shades icier, if possible before a laconic smirk gives his features a distinctive rakish air. "Look what th' trawler dragged in. Finally decided to show up and grace us lesser beings?" Could be sarcasm, could just be him being on the lesser side of unhappy. "You could say that. Frag all if I want to talk about it though." Curt tone as the chem-wipe is given a flick to snap it at the air with an absent gesture. Followed by a slow pull from the canister and a 'oh god tastes like worms' expression. "Thanks for comparing me to a bunchof cons, Sunny. Next thing on my list of slagall to deal with is someone poking red hot pokers at my optics. Wait, already did that once. Mustof forgotten to check it off th' list." Vortex wanders through the stands, looking down at the fight below. It seems he's one of the few Decepticons here today, and is rather glad he's not having to cheer or get people drinks. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream shakes his head, "This is getting ridiculous. Who poisoned Beardman's wheaties? He seemed to have them right, now it's gone. Reflector is now the clear leader. Who in their right mind would expect that? A CAMERA? This is getting pathetic." From Combat Pit 3, Psychological warfare for the win! Reflector chuckles softly as he twists out of the way of the falling Seeker and his energy sickle. He snaps out with his boot as the Seeker goes past, hoping to catch him in the face. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector strikes Fulcrum with Boot to the Head. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum's chin snaps back as he's booted square in the head. Yes, this is getting ridiculous. And Fulcrum is angry. "Why won't you DIE?" he growls, staggering back a step, his hammer reappearing in his hand moments before he lunges forward, intent on returning the favour and driving the sledge into his opponent's faceplate. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his Home Run! attack. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector bends over backwards to evade the hammer-strike. "Because it would make you happy." And, that is an excellent summation of Reflector's attitude towards other people these days. He darts in close, pulls his fist back, and punches Fulcrum's cockpit. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector strikes Fulcrum with Single Punch. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream looks absolutely taken aback, "All right. That's it. Someone has to be cheating! No one misses that often. Pay ATTENTION Fulcrum. If a seeker loses to a CAMERA...oh, what do I care, I'm not in the empire anymore. But it's still pathetic. And a punch from Reflector strikes true. Or maybe it was Reflectors grandmother from the obvious strength of it. Only time will tell." Sunstreaker stares at Sideswipe calmly as he goes on his little tirade. Mind you, Sunstreaker can throw down and get rowdy with the best of them. In fact, he could put away more of whatever is in that canister than Octane could put away fuel, but not here. As his brother finishes he chuckles and turns away, a false smile on his face that just barely covers up the disgust he's feeling. "You know, don't forget to check off the part where you show your aft and act the fool in front of who knows how many Decepticons. By the way, you gotta little something on it.. " He motions with a hand casually, "Why don't you take that little handkerchief and clean yourself up, then come and talk to me about the comparison. Cause right now, it's pretty accurate Bro." From Combat Pit 3, Relflector's punch creates a series of hairline cracks across Fulcrum's cockpit. Gritting his teeth and ignorning the pain, Fulcrum brings the pommel of his sickle down towards the pesky midget, not bothering with a comeback. Because he can't think of any. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum strikes Reflector with Pommel Strike. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector reels back from the pommel strike, cutting his antigravs to take him away from any reprisals while he gets his bearings straight. For a moment there, he was only seeing out of two sets of eyes. The as yet majorly undamaged component leaps into the air to tackle Fulcrum, shoulder leading first. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector misses Fulcrum with its Shoulder-Smash attack. Sideswipe narrows one optic, giving Sunstreaker an inscrutable look before the smirk shades to levels of crookedness as benefits a mountain logging road. "Now, haven't shown my aft t' anyone... But since you've suggested it so nicely an' seem t think it's suck a wonderful idea, might have t' give it a go then." He sketches a shallow bow complete with a sweeping of an arm, flicking the chem-wipe close to the gilded one as he straightens. "Hate t' disappoint your levels of low thinkin' of me. Have t' live up t' somethin'." Seeing as said canister is clearly unmarked and whatever in it elicits expressions of barely contained disgust, it might not be something as simple as a recreational choice. Then again, someone might have dared him, who knows. "Got a little Decepticon on it actually." He cranes his neck to check out the scratches and marks, "Slaggin' constructicons." Muttered more in his usual grumble. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream remaining impartial is highly unlikely. "Yes! Fulcrum finally lands a blow. Both fighters seem to be about even and worse for wear. Who will survive?" he kicks Fluffy, "Another damn drink. NOW!" he receives and sips, "It better not be that tattletale. I would hate that..." he watches, waiting for the response. "And Reflector...misses? Has he done that yet? Well, Fulcrum has an opportunity to capitalize. Will he? I know /I/ would. But I'm the greatest seeker to ever live. Fulcrum just has that neat face fuzz going for him. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream says, "Oh. And a Sickle. That's definitely a plus." From Combat Pit 3, Perhaps that pommel strike did more damage than Reflector thought, as the none-too-agile seeker is able to easily twist out of the way of the incoming shoulder barge, bringing his sickle down on the component as he goes by - business end first this time. The blade sizzles easily as it burns through the air towards Reflector's back... From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his Burning Sickle attack. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector twists out of the way of the sickle and slashes at Fulcrum's chest with his aileron-piece. "Close, but close only counts in grenades and air-strikes." The other component in the air also darts in to harry the Seeker, aiming punches at the Seeker's face. It's great to be able to coordinate attacks with yourself. Down below, the third component considers going for an omegarita himself. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector misses Fulcrum with its Aileron Slash! attack. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream hmmms, "Well, the miss fest continues for both. So no change in the conditions of combat. There is stil time to capitalize, but I'm not sure either are capable of it." Sunstreaker watches as his twin goes through his little act of a bow, for some reason the entire act doesn't phase him until he flicks that little wipe at him. Something about the action, something maybe about his brother waving a white(well, smeared now with whatever) flag his way.. Whatever it is, causes a ripple to go through Sunstreaker's face. A twitch turns the corner of his mouth up in a snarl and he stands up rather fast.. not noticing whether he disturbs any spectators around him. He regains his composure on the way, a facade of cool determination surrounds him as he approaches Sideswipe. Stepping right up to his brother of equal size and stature he looks him over then makes a disappointed 'tsk' noise. His optics do a quick survey of his twin before settling on that canister. "I don't know what's up with you right now.. I don't really care. So I won't ask. But what I will do, is tell you to shape up before you get yourself in trouble. Cause right now, I'm not in the mood to bail you out if you get in over your head." He gives him one last look, lip turned in a slight sneer then, without warning he snatches at the canister. "Give me that." Sunstreaker succeeds in grasping Sideswipe, throwing him off-balance. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum leans back, Reflector's fists missing his faceplate by miliastrometers. "Quiet" is all the blacksmith says, as he drives his head forward, deciding to introduce Reflector's nose to the crest of his helmet, in a stunning (if unconscious) display of Glaswegian fighting techniques. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his Can your mother sew? Then get her ta STICH THIS! attack. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector meeps and ducks back from Fulcrum's headbutt. No! Bad! Mental disruptions lead to stupid things, like shooting at Autobot cassettes and missing! A little below the Seeker's cockpit, the other component pulls off a credible pout, ducks around to Fulcrum's side, and kicks at the hand holding the sickle still. He'd say 'pay attention to me!', but well, the Seeker is. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector misses Fulcrum with its Drop It! attack. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream shakes his head, "Pitiful. Neither party can put in a finishing blow. It's really quite sad. You'd think DECEPTICONS could do better than this. But Fulcrum is rearing up for his next attack. Will he be the first to start hammering the nail in? Let's wait and see." Catechism has arrived. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum has a tight grip on his sickle, Reflector's kick striking but having no effect. Other to irritate the green seeker further, that is. While the component focuses his impotent wrath on one hand, Fulcrum makes use of the other, sledghammer once more driving down towards his opponent, though he breifly considers throwing it at Starscream instead. He doesn't remember the Air Commander being THIS annoying. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his If I had a hammer... attack. Could be the snarl, it could be the sneer, or it could be the words. In any case, Sideswipe finds himself sans canister and faced with his evil twin giving him the evil eye. Very clearly, flatly and calmly he replies, "Funny, I don't *remember* asking you for a *damn* thing." Gone the merry, rakish prankster and replaced with the not so nice variant he usually keeps neatly tucked away. "If you wanted a drink so damned much.." He breaks off, gives the arena a look before smirking, "You don't want to drink that. It's not what you think it is." Folding arms across his chest and sneering. "But hell, you don't care so slag all, why should I." Down come the arms, another flick of the cloth, "When you get your head outta your own aft, feel free t' give me a call. Wait, that ain't about to happen, Mr. Sunshine, who am I kiddin'." Snap turn on a heel, a wave of a hand, "I'll be at the bar if someone needs me. I'm not up to dealing with your penny ante, holier than though, shiny aft'd dictatorial conversation skills. Have a good time watchin' th' cons beat on eachother. Maybe..." he trails off, deciding not to cross a line. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector evades the hammer-strike! Because feeling like he just got drop-kicked by Motormaster is not high on the camera's list of priorities. He grins at Fulcrum and waves his aileron piece at the Seeker like a closed fan. "Neener." And then the other part of him up here slashes at Fulcrum's wrist with *his* torn piece of aileron. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector misses Fulcrum with its Aileron Slash! attack. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream sighs, "No. No he won't. Maybe the lame camera...honestly, what kind of an alt mode is that?! PATHETIC! But maybe not so pathetic as Fulcrum if he can begin hammering the nail in. Let's wait and see..." a pause ... "Nope. Still a festival of patheticness." From Combat Pit 3, Okay. This is getting both of them no-where. Almost casually smacking away the incoming piece of his own armor, Fulcrum turns a deep scowl on his opponent, attempt to read his..er.. their body language, sizing them up before making a sudden swipe with his sickle, aiming to wipe that grin from the smug component's face. Or if that fails, to cut out his mouthplate. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his Burning Sickle attack. Fortunately Sunstreaker had no intentions of drinking the contents of the canister, nothing about Sideswipe's reaction to the swill made it seem overly appealing to him anyhow. As Sideswipe gives his warning about the drink, Sunstreaker turns the can over, allowing whatever it's contents were to spill out onto the stands, adding to the stains already covering the seats. His eyes go back up to Sideswipe as he tosses the can towards a trash container without looking, "Im not the one who's mistaken their aft for a head cozy Sideswipe. For some reason I thought I'd try and help you save face, you look like you've had a rough one.. No more though. Crawl back into whatever container holds that sludge you were slurping and get out of my face." He moves forward, even closer to Sideswipe, chest and face inches away. "In fact, I'd gladly toss you in the right direction." A cruel grin crosses his face, "What? Isn't that what you were going to say? I'll be here when you wanna try it bro, but you might want to have a few more before that time comes." Once more, he gives him that dismissive stare, then turns away, walking back towards his seat.. slow enough to catch a response if it's offered. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector ducks back a few paces, the sweep of the energy-bright blade dazzling his optics for a nano. The other component also draws back aways, then charges forward, shoulder leading once more. It's not as if he has any nice melee weapons. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector strikes Fulcrum with Shoulder-Smash. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream laughs, "Really! This like an excercise in pure futility. What sort of madness is this? Did Decepticons suddenly become so lame they can't hit the Empire State Building? My word..." he just puts his face in his hands and shakes his head, "Reflector making his own attempt...my word. He actually strikes. Fascinating." Wreck-Gar is sleeping in the stands, Snoring loudly. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum is begining to agree with Starscream, as his damage indicators scream at him to withdraw. But these fights are to the finish, so he must go on. Discarding both weapons to subspace, Fulcrum wades forward, discarding technique in favour of pummelling Reflector with both fists. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his Fulcrum SMASH! attack. Sideswipe watches the canister get dumped. And watches the toss to the trash. With a slow shake of his head, the sneer slides to a smirk, "Oh, you think I was going to try for a piece of you or somethin? Nah, wasn't at all what I was going t' say, oh illustrious and shiny one." With a slow shake of his head, he dismisses the slurs about his choice in amusements with a simple snort. "Why'd you back off? Afraid I'd muss up your finish? If I wanted to do that.." Smirk shades devilish for a flick of time, "I'd just do it." From Combat Pit 3, Reflector is as slippery as an eel as he twists and turns to evade Fulcrum's hits. He's no Seeker, no tank - he can't take the hits and keep on going. His smile fades as he concentrates on more important matters, and the other component kicks at Fulcrum's wings and back. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector strikes Fulcrum with Kick. Whoo.. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream just shakes his head, "When did seekers become this pathetic. HIT SOMETHING FULCRUM! For the love of Unicron..." he just sighs, "Reflector counters...and it's a swing and a...hit! To deep left center...oh right. Wrong sport. Might as well be the same, it's going just as slow." From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum is well aware he's losing this battle. But there's nothing much more he can do but try to roll with the blows, staggering forward as Reflector's component kicks at his back, bringing one heavy boot back for a punt of his own. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his Punt! attack. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector meeps and scrambles back as Fulcrum tries to kick him. Scary Seeker. Big, heavy, tough Seeker. Couldn't this just end one way or another? The smashed bits of his viewfinder were digging into his other systems and cutting him up inside. Still, he raises his makeshift, poor knife and slashes at the back of Fulcrum's neck. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector misses Fulcrum with its Aileron Slash! attack. Catechism has come out to catch the tail end of Fulcrums' fight with Reflector. Not only is sure curious on a purely build-line level to see how the other Seeker is doing, but whoever win here, she'll be fighting, unless there are unforeseen circumstances. Catechism surveys the arena, cupping a hand over her optics like a visor. Huh. Perhaps she shouldn't have come out. Surely, Fulcrum's fight would be on TV as a rerun? Sunstreaker stops his walk, predictably the last word must be fought over. He chuckles once, without looking back then glances over his shoulder at his brother. "I didn't back off. When I said I was trying to help you save face.. I also meant save it from my fist too." He effects a sigh of exasperation, "I guess I'm just too nice of a Bot. Trying to help you out, and expecting you to be grateful. I bet I know plenty of Decepticons who'd wish I gave them this much of a chance Bro." He laughs a bit and shakes his head, "Well.. they would if they were still active." From Combat Pit 3, Starscream sighs, "Well Fluffy, this fight is approaching it's end. Fulcrum just couldn't come through for seeker kind. He whiffs again. But there is still a chance...if Reflector can bungle his next attack which he" a pause "does not! Chance it still up!" Fusillade has arrived. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum manages to evade Reflector's knife by chance, not even seeing the small blade as he takes another heavy step forward, bring both hands down together on his foe. Even his energon limit warning is screaming at him! One way or another, he'll be refueling heavily tonight. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his Axehandle of DOOMY DOOM attack. Sideswipe snorts, "Puh-leeese." The devilment is attempting to rise out of the funk he's in, noticeable by the casual flick-flicking of the chem-wipe in Sunstreakers general direction. "Didn't I tell you that I haven't had a grand case of aft flashing.. yet?" Merry smirk that overwhelms his scowl, then it's stomped back down. Damnit, he doesn't want to be in a good mood. "Or any face loosin' moments? Not even going t' count your little fist threat cause we both know that's not about t' happen." Flick-flick-flick. "Nice and you only go together when people talk about day long polishin' sessions and a buffer, Sunny." From Combat Pit 3, Reflector looks up at Fulcrum with bright, bright optics, then darts to the left and forward, one boot brought up to catch the Seeker in the chest. "I think-" The one with his aileron-knife looks at it sulkily. "I'm starting to see where this 'lay down and die' attitude comes from." From Combat Pit 3, Reflector misses Fulcrum with its Kick. Whoo More attack. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream sighs, "More futile efforts. Really, this is what the Decepticons have come to. I haven't seen a decent effort yet. This is just pathetic. Fulcrum whiffs. What will Gayflector do...to insure a win he never should have had? Let's see...." a pause, "Nothing! He misses!" From Combat Pit 3, "So.. you're.. giving up?" Fulcrum says, optics flickering as he lurches out of the way of Reflector's kick, his burning sickle once more appearing in his fist, slashing out at the dimminutive camera-con. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his Burning Sickle attack. Catechism flicks her gaze from the golden boy to his ruddy brother. Oh, hello there. Yes, today would have been a good day to stay inside. Not because she's scared. They do seem occupied with each other, though. The dusky grey and black Seeker attempt to mingle with the crowded lines for the various venders. She hasn't topped up on a while. Maybe she really does need some popenergon. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector leaps over Fulcrum's sickle attack, the edges of it slicing off slivers of his heels. "No, I don't think so. I've got this much damage. Might as well take the rest." He cycles air through his intakes in a sigh and aims a tired punch at the back of Fulcrum's wings. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector misses Fulcrum with its Wuss Punch attack. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream shakes his head, "More futile gestures. No one has managed to land a hit in a while. Really sad. But can they keep it up? Being so lame? Let's see..." From Combat Pit 3, Reflector's punch CLANGS off Fulcrum's wing without leaving a scratch. "Assuming.. we are still able.. to damage each other." Fulcrum says, spinning around to face the component, a quick burst from his boot-jets launching him in a hop, the terminus of which is intended to be directly on top of Reflector. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his Jet-assisted STOMP attack. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector yipes and twists out of the way. Yes, dignity is definitely for other people right now. The component resolutely pounding away at Fulcrum's back and generally accomplishing nothing pulls back and up, raises his doubled up fists, and tries to bring them down on the back of Fulcrum's neck. The third component continues to watch the fight and now and then shouts encouragement. Be all that you can be- including your own cheerleader. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector misses Fulcrum with its Doubled Fist Strike attack. Yellow and grey shoulders hunch slightly as Sideswipe will simply not let it drop, with a snarl Sunstreaker spins back around and stomps towards his twin. "Listen to me. Dump whatever static is blocking your audial systems from interpreting my words and pay attention. I do -not- need to be pissed off right now. This whole slagging Olympics is got me on the edge, I'm in the slagging -RED- right now." He lifts his finger so fast and suddenly that it almost looks like he intends to punch Sideswipe, but it's just a finger pointing in his brother's face. "I should be happy for this peace, at least they're not killing humans, or destroying parts of Cybertron. Instead they are all here, and we're having 'games'. My enemies are parading around me and unless I get one of them into one of these pits, I -can't- touch them without ramifications!" The harsh whispers, despite his best attempts carry as loudly as if he yelled them. "Even then, it's simulated and they walk away." His optics darken for a moment, as he tries to calm down.. realizing they had turned a bright red for a moment. They take on their normal gold when he looks back up, "I am trying not to lose my temper with you. I want to walk away, yes, I want to go back to polishing myself up for the next fight. But as much as I want that.. I want to be wiping Decepticon core fluid from my hands." He lowers the finger, though it visibly shakes from his restraint. "Let it drop this time." Servos in his neck pop and whine noisily as he turns his head and walks away. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream curses "()#*)($&(*#7011(#$ *@#$&(@*# ()@#(*$&#( HIT SOMETHING YOU DOLTS!" From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum growls, entertaining for a moment the idea of throwing Reflector at Starscream. But instead, he reaches out in an attempt to grab one of the pesky midgets in both hands and hurl him at his own cheerleading squad. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his You'll believe a camera can fly! attack. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector ducks back from Fulcrum's grab. Seekers continue to be scary, scary opponents. Like Fleet. Downright terrifying. Okay, so maybe not. But still. He aims a kick at Fulcrum's faceplate, not quite as quick as before. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector strikes Fulcrum with Snap-Kick. Catechism waits in a line that is some sizeable chunk of kilometre in order to purchase some overpriced popenergon. She idly watches the fight. Wow, they're both missing a lot. Either they're insanely fast or have maddeningly bad aim. Given her situation, Catechism hopes for the later. Now and then, she glances back over at the quarreling twins. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum staggers backwards, Reflector's kick flooding his system with pain and flooding his optics with white static as the blow jangles all his other damaged systems. Groaning, he lashes out with his own foot, wishing he had the energy to reply with something more devestating. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his Just DIE already! attack. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream sighs, "Is someone going to win this damn battle? This is getting annoying! FINISH IT!" Red and black shoulders nary even twitch back as the mini whirlwhind of potential lethality vents forth it's vitrol and bile in it's verbal onslaught. If anything, Sideswipe looks non-plussed and even more so, expectant. "So.. let me get this straight, your gear's are in a grinder because we're stuck here playing pretty princess nice nice with th' cons and you seem to have some deluded reasoning that I'm all carefree and just talking at you to poke holes in your little wallow of self pity cause you can't go pound on a con?" Shaking his head, he continues, voice a lash of quiet vehemence "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you, you stuck up git." And he keeps walking, "I seem to remember you opened your trap t' talk to me so as I see it, when I'm done talking back, oh Mr. Opener of doors that should've been left alone, I'll drop it then. When I'm good and damned ready to. Till then, either you stop waving and poking appendages in my face or you're gonna loose one. Yeah, I can see th' whooole spectacle looses it's charm when you realize that we're sittin here, starin' at folks that shoulda stayed dead th' last time we hit them and just arn't smart enough t' realize that. Yeah, it sucks, blows, bites, grinds chassis, slags me off, chaps my grill and really bends my fenders to have to do the make nice faces at folks.." Optics narrowing as he deliberately looks around at the stands, pausing to focus on something shadow clad and familiar in that snake bite to the back of the head way, "Think of it this way," and he really does drop the tone to a whisper, "Information. If they've learned new tricks, like old dogs, we get to see'em cause most of them aren't smart enough not to show off. If they're still using th' same old ones, we still get t' find out. If it's one thing con's cant stand, it's trying not t' show off their new toys." Voice rising slightly now, "So as I said before, get your head *out* of your aft and start thinkin' with it." From Combat Pit 3, Reflector twists out of the way of Fulcrum's kick, then rockets forward to try to shoulder-slam him yet again. Frell, it's not like he's got much of anything better to do. No, wait, he could swing at Fulcrum with his aileron-knife! ... Like that's worked the last half-dozen times he's tried it. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector strikes Fulcrum with Shoulder Slam. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream shakes his head, "And Fulcrum survives. What the hell? This is lasting longer than...well...anything! At least slap him once more Fulcrum!" From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum is pretty much deactivated on his feet. He can't tell how many Reflectors are facing him now, which may be why he can't hit any of them. Still, he painfully carries on, swinging one clumsy fist at whatever of the Reflectors happens to be closest. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his The Fist of the People attack. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector stares down at the extended fist an inch or so away from his chest. Alas, depth perception, how we knew thee. You shall be properly mourned with much high-grade. He shrugs, and the component behind Fulcrum pulls out his aileron knife and tries to cut the back of Fulcrum's neck open. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector misses Fulcrum with its Aileron Slash attack. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum dodges with all the skill of a drunken master, though entirely by luck, weaving out of the way of his own armor being used as a weapon. As one leg screams in protest, Fulcrum decides to give in to the urge to fall over.. directly towards Reflector (or one of them anyway), one elbow extended. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his Elbow Drop! attack. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream just shakes his head, "You are both drunk, I suppose? You are failing to hit each other at each attempt. I mean, can you really be so pathetic? Someone turn it on! Get angry or something. Whatever it takes. You have each other on the ropes! Do it!" Vortex has arrived. Staring back at his brother, even as his voice drops to a whisper. The red tint comes back to his golden optics briefly but fades as his brother actually begins to make sense. It's funny how the anger and aggression can be redirected when two opposing entities find a beam of focus to travel down towards another target. He snorts a bit with a chuckle. "Alright, alright.. I'll tune it down, but you keep your head out of yours and keep your eyes open. Maybe you can take care of yourself where Decepticons are concerned.. From the looks of things we can handle anything they throw.." He laughs and gestures slightly towards the occupied combat pit. "Especially if those two are any indication of what they're bringing to the table next time." He turns back to his brother and looks at him, "You see that shadow too, don't you." A silent word passes from Sunstreaker to Sideswipe, .. watch your back .. With a cool grin, Sunstreaker gives his twin a brotherly shove.. rougher than friendly, but not enough to cause pain, "I just know how hard it is for everyone else to take care of themselves like I do, that's all." He couldn't help but through that in, at least to keep the appearance of a still quarreling pair for the most part. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector stares as Fulcrum falls towards him, then scrabbles hastily backwards. "No. Bad." Sure, being the guy to draw attention while the other one or two of you deliver the attacks *seems* like a good idea in theory. Frell, it's a good idea in practice. It just *hurts*! ... Yes, Reflector is a wuss. The component with his aileron knife glowers at it, then chucks it at the back of Fulcrum's helm. Somewhere, he's picked up a few knife-throwing techniques, but it's not like most of the edges are sharp here. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector misses Fulcrum with its Thrown Aileron of Not-Doom attack. Fusillade transmits a message via radio to Fulcrum. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum receives a radio transmission. Sideswipe pffts, blowing air out of vents. And gets brotherly shoved. Which is returned, albeit with the kind of deliberate care so as not to incite a raving lunacy moment. Musn't muss the finish, even when being all nice like. "I take care of myself just fine. And you too." Wry smirk, "Now, to go get me another drink. Since you went and dumped my oilcan all over th' ground.. An' maybe some popped corn or whatever they've got t' nibble on around here." From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum just lies there for a moment while a piece of metal flies aimlessly over his head. Mmm. This arena floor sure is comfortable. But he can't lie here and give up - that would just be cowardly. Spurred on by a radio message, Fulcrum groans, hauling himself upright with the sound of creaking joints, sparks arcing from the torn dents that cover his armor. Lumbering forward, he attempts an overhead smash with one fist. It's as good a tactic as any. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his I..still...function! attack. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream moans, "My god. If this were football or baseball, you'd both be fired. Someone get mad or something!" Catechism is still in the thick of the popenergon line. She concludes that Fulcrum really needs to just smack Reflector. Thankfully, Catechism did not spend too much time reaching this conclusion. Seeing the brothers' shoving match, the Seeker considers just shoving her way through the line. Alas that she must play nice! From Combat Pit 3, Reflector ducks down and under Fulcrum's blow, stumbling past him. The shards in his chest clink softly and worry at his wiring, drawing something like a whimper from his throat. Then the component still in the sky maneuvers above Fulcrum and cuts his anti-gravs, swooping down feet-first towards the Seeker. Sunstreaker maintains his brotherly grin even as the order is issued, a hearty chuckle and a dismissive wave are all that Sideswipe gets from his twin. "I'll slide my foot around on the ground, and whatever popped corn or oil sticks to it.. you can have." He grins and from behind his back, tosses his brother something else in a can, "Don't ask which stand I got it from, cause you won't find it. But I wager it tastes better than whatever you had in the canister earlier. Besides.. I think I know who is in that line, and if I go down there.. I don't think I'll be able to keep it in low gear." From Combat Pit 3, Reflector misses Fulcrum with its Death from above! attack. Sideswipe looks at the canister, eyes Sunstreaker, then shrugs, "I'll chance th' line. Got to get that taste out of my mouth. Besides, as long as it isn't Scrapper, everything'll be cool n fruity." He still pops the top of the can whilw wandering off to grab something real quick. From Combat Pit 3, If this were football or baseball, then two robots wouldn't be beating the scrap out of each other. Although Zidane's headbutt was pretty awesome. Lurching sideways, Fulcrum staggers vaguely for a moment before spotting the discarded aileron. Ah HAH! Taking the torn armor in one hand, he throws it at Reflector. God speed, good metal plating! From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his If I were Thor, it'd come back to me. attack. Fusillade half-dozes in the upper levels, casting a mildly annoyed gaze at the pit. "Well, they won't kick them out just quite went. Not if that five hour bout with Rodimus was any indication." From Combat Pit 3, Starscream just laughs a bunch, "This is just unbelievable. Well, please, carry on!" Catechism looks away from the fight, gaze settling uneasily on each twin in turn. They're getting snacks and drinks, are they? That's what she's doing. Must not be paranoid. She forces her optics back to the fight. What, still missing? It's like she never looked away in the first place. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector side-steps the hurled piece of metal, then throws the other aileron he still has back at Fulcrum. Knife-throwing techniques again, but hey, still a distinct lack of sharp edges. "Look, you've proven that you are an excellent example of Seeker-kind. Tough, aggressive, tough, hits like a ton of bricks, tough... Could you just finish this one way or another?" From Combat Pit 3, Reflector misses Fulcrum with its Thrown Aileron of Not-Doom! attack. Sideswipe finds his way to the snack line, which has gotten slightly shorter since a certain seeker-conehead got into it. He merrily sips from his most likely ill-begotten beverage, optics slit thoughtfully, smirk in place. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum watches the metal sheeting whiz by. "Only if you give up" he replies, lunging forward as best he's able, shoulder dropped in an attempt to slam Reflector to the ground. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his I get knocked down! But I get up again! attack. Fusillade narrows optics. "I'm locking the door at this rate." The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector twists out of the way. "Shall we add stubborn to that list? I think I shall." The component with the half-hewn shoulder trades out with the component with the smashed-up chest and lunges after Fulcrum, repeating one of his earlier attacks- a jump-kick aimed square at the middle of Fulcrum's back. His balance is a little off, but he's stopped leaking all over the place at least. From Combat Pit 3, More like a /lot/ off, but Fulcrum's unsteady movement assists the damaged blacksmith in evading the jump kick, lurching to the side and swatting at Reflector, hoping to knock him out of the air. Catechism stays calm when Sideswipe joins her line. There's still a few people ahead of her before she gets her popenergon, but she's not going to give up now, not when it's so close. She vows that she is certainly not going to cause a scene! Catechism will let that burden fall upon the Autobots. She sighs and hollers, "Fulcrum! Just... sit on him! Or something!" From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum misses Reflector with his Generic Attack Name attack. Sideswipe seems content to stand in line, barely looking at the ongoing fight below. There's a pause and he looks at it again, "Well, if that doesn't beat all, neither can hit th' broadside of a barn." Cocky smirk. From Combat Pit 3, Reflector still has more than enough energon to be evilly flexible. He flails a bit as he ducks under Fulcrum's swat, that half-hewn shoulder letting his arm flop in ways that it's really not supposed to go. The battered but not horribly wounded component glowers at Fulcrum, then tackles the Seeker. "Fleet is better than this! FLEET!" From Combat Pit 3, Reflector strikes Fulcrum with Tackle!. From Combat Pit 3, Fulcrum falls to the ground unconscious. From Combat Pit 3, Starscream announces, "And...well, it pains me to say this, Reflector is the winner!" From Combat Pit 3, Yeah, Fleet totally is. Fulcrum finally falls to the ground, his optics dimming... then flickering back to life as the holographic damage (how does that work, anyway?) wears off. Shaking his head, he gets to his feet. That was.. humiliating. From Combat Pit 3, All six of Reflector's optics flash in a blink, and he stares at Fulcrum, utterly flummoxed. "... I won?" From Combat Pit 3, "You won" Fulcrum replies, before flexing his wings and activating his anti-gravs to rise from the pit. Fulcrum emerges from the Combat Pit 3. Fulcrum has arrived. As if to prove Sideswipe wrong, Reflector finicky gets in a hit. Catechism smirks. Well, Fulcrum lost, but she's not overly put pout. After all, while the Seeker didn't win, a Decepticon did. Catechism will take that any day. She's just one away from the vendor now. The popenergon is almost in her hot little hands. When she dims her optics, she can taste it. From Combat Pit 3, "But-" Reflector watches the Seeker rise out of the combat pit. "... That's not supposed to happen." Drat it, he lost the money he bet on Fulcrum, too. Reflector emerges from the Combat Pit 3. Reflector has arrived. Sideswipe gives a shake of his head, "Gotta watch out for th' lil guys." He gives the line a thoughtful look, contemplating all sorts of mischief before another laconical shrug and then, optics settle on Catechism. "Ahhhhh..." Narrowing of optics, tightening of smirk. Fulcrum receives a radio transmission. Catechism clomps forward, the other patron served. She orders her popenergon, grimacing at the price. This is one of the many things she didn't miss about Monacus, but she forks over her ill-gotten energon and waits to receive her tasty, pip-clogging treat. Catechism stiffens a little, feeling that there are optics boring in her back, perhaps. Fulcrum looks despondent as he rises slowly from the pit, touching down heavily. Pausing to glance at Catechism, nodding slightly, he looks around the stands. Shrugging, he moves towards the exit, not in any mood to watch any more fights today. Or do much else but drown his sorrows in energon. Fulcrum moves west to the Monacus Highrise Hotel. Fulcrum has left. Sideswipe continues his slow easing forward, looking for all the world like he's perusing the menu board of the treats. But on the off chance someones watching intently, he is keeping track of Catechism with a fine-edged smirk. Reflector climbs out of the combat pit, looking rather boggled and wanders over to his spot under the Commentator's Booth. Later, he'll go looking for Fulcrum plushies from the vendors, but right now, he's just going to let it sink into his head that he just won. Catechism is handed her popenergon and she casually paces away from the line, not too fast. Running would attract attention, and she doesn't need any more attention than she already has. Instead, she stares up at the boards. Reflector? Well, shoot. Maybe she should ask Fleet for advice on camera-spanking. Sideswipe decides that,. nah, popcorn won't go with his current beverage of choice. A goofy smirk and he steps out of the line, slowly meandering after Catechism in a nonchalant way. Catechism flicks a popenergon pike into her mouth, making a game of catching them. She glances back and notes that, curiously enough, Sideswipe isn't in the line anymore. Perhaps the sickening fight killed his appetite? Sideswipe sips his drink, meandering after Cate, goofy smile on his face. Catechism glances around the arena, still flicking bits of her snack into her mouth. So, Sideswipe is following her, eh? Then it's time to play with his mind, although there are others who would put her to shame in that respect. She does what any slightly spacy Seeker might do; she vaults up on top of the commentator's booth. Then, Catechism just stands there, snacking. Sideswipe shakes his head, grinning to himself as his meandering takes him past the commentators booth and out of the stadium.